


亲吻你，像在吻一朵花

by sakuraam



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 现实向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraam/pseuds/sakuraam





	亲吻你，像在吻一朵花

大模和小明星谈了两年恋爱，仍然跟初恋似得，每次凑到一起都会快乐地像个傻瓜，总会有说不完的甜蜜话语。

小明星一直以为他们头次相识是在金主爸爸的晚宴上，殊不知早在他出道的前一年，大模就已经和他碰过面。

那天的记忆对大模来说泛了点昏黄的光晕。

北京九月的初秋，一个细胳膊细腿的小孩拖着行李，拿着地址局促地问他该往哪条路上走。大模隔着墨镜看他，把那孩子看得一愣一愣的，也不敢再继续问，鞠了一躬转身朝前走。

大模拽住他的卫衣领子，就像拎住了猫咪的后脖子。

对方挣扎了一下，扭过头委屈地问，“干嘛呀？”

他把那小孩送到了地铁站，看着对方惴惴不安的眼神说，“北京的地铁，多坐个几次就习惯了。”

大模喜欢漂亮的东西。漂亮的衣服，漂亮的鞋子，漂亮的饰品，漂亮的孩子。

他那时正好在空挡期，躺在床上就害起了相思病。想着小孩呼哇呼哇柔软的黑色短发，琥珀一样透明的大眼睛，像沾了草莓酱的嘴唇。他那么小就已经那么漂亮了，等他长大了一定会变得更漂亮。

大模抱着被子从床的这头滚到了床的那头，埋怨自己怎么没要个联系方式，又觉得这么唐突会不会吓着小朋友，翻来覆去想了个遍，最后哎呦哎呦懊恼地直叫唤。

 

  
这一年小明星刚刚出道。虽然在舞台上又虎又撩，引得女孩子连连疯叫，可到了采访环节看起来十足的羞涩，对着主持人和镜头捏着指头只是抿嘴微笑。

因为拿了个杰出进步新人奖，免不了有人上前来道贺。小明星拿着倒满果汁的高脚杯，不时寒暄几句喝上一口。

经纪人卡着时间点过来提醒他，该回去做五三考题了。原本意气风发的小脸顿时敛了神色，匆忙放下的高脚杯在身后迸出清脆的声响。

在侍应生赶过去之前，大模从容地弯腰屈膝，掏出西装前胸的口袋巾，将破碎的玻璃碎片一一捡起。

小明星呆愣愣地看着这一切，直到大模抬眼看他。小明星还没反应过来，大模已经微微歪头，冲他露出贝齿憨笑。

小明星三魂去了两，一颗心充盈得要流溢出来要冲涌出去。他在当明星之前曾经是个网络青春类文学写手，每天想的都是心灵间的呼唤与呼应，投奔与收留，坦露与理解。而在今时今刻，小明星终于体会到什么叫摆脱孤独，什么叫享有喜爱的自由。

他一个劲地拽着经纪人问个不停，兴奋地仿佛在参加某个盛大的庆典。

 

两年后小明星拖着行李箱，蹦蹦跳跳住进了大模的别墅。大模给他拿枕头铺床单，小明星就坐在旁边笑呵呵地看。

大模摸了一下他的脑袋问，“傻乐什么？”

小明星勾了他的小指头，答非所问地说，“中午我们吃西红柿炒鸡蛋吧。”

大模喜欢吃西红柿炒鸡蛋。

他们第一次约会是在米兰街头的一家中餐厅，菜单上没这道，大模硬着头皮求了老板。恰好老板的女儿是大模的粉丝，直接用签名换了份西红柿炒蛋。

小明星问他，“你怎么那么喜欢西红柿炒鸡蛋？”

“因为吃了胃觉得暖和。”

小明星盯着大模看了好一会儿，忽然起身揪了对方脖子上的丝巾，两片红唇重重地印在了大模的脸颊上。

大模压根没想到小明星会吻他，摸着嘴唇贴过的地方问：  
“你干嘛亲我？”

距离小明星向大模告白才仅仅过去两个小时，大模就被小明星强吻了。

我希望他以后每次吃西红柿炒蛋时都能想起我，我希望他能像喜欢西红柿炒鸡蛋那样喜欢我。

小明星边默默地想着边问道：  
“我亲你，你觉得暖和吗？”

亲吻的感觉是暖的，像被温柔的光包裹一样。

 

  
灵超偷偷瞒着岳明辉买了机票，杀青后打车直奔机场，一个人偷偷摸摸飞去了米兰。夹着半生不熟的法文买了一束白玫瑰，像个傻子似得等在外场。

要不是木子洋临时给他挂了个电话，他们原本也见不着面。

灵超不知道在秀场外面是蹲不到模特的，他也不知道木子洋是怎么搞到手机号码的，更不好奇木子洋为什么要给自己打电话。他那时满脑子的土味情话，尽想着该怎么表白才能让木子洋答应。

木子洋已经做了三年的时装周模特，设计师那天特地让他走了闭场。能得到品牌方的信任，这对一个模特来说无疑是种莫大的荣耀。木子洋一整天都处于极亢奋的状态，结束后想都没想就按下了手机号码，那个号码他存了很久但一直没拨过。

木子洋没想到灵超会独自来找他，简直像个单枪赴会的小英雄。他妆都没来得及卸完就跑了出去，在巷子口看到捧着白玫瑰的灵超。对方原本因为时差打蔫的神情，在视线相撞的瞬间便亮了。

木子洋抓了抓散乱的头发，扑在脸上的散粉只随意地擦拭了下，眼尾处的黑色短羽稀稀拉拉掉了大半，老实说他现在看起来有那么点奇怪，引得路过的行人纷纷侧目，可他依然显得十分帅气。  
木子洋适合一切很流行的东西，但也能融合怪异有趣。

发现灵超目不转睛地盯着自己，木子洋一手接过捧花不太好意思地说，“我现在大概有那么点难看。”

灵超牵住他另外一只手说，“不好看我也要看，谁叫我喜欢你。”

或许无意识的告白更让人心动。灵超还没察觉出什么不对劲，眨着一双无辜的眼睛望着木子洋。

那是少年人的眼，充满了渴望，纯真，带着不计后果的浪漫。

“我也喜欢你。”

木子洋盯着灵超的嘴巴，非常想亲吻他。

 

灵超用备份钥匙扭开了别墅的大门，客厅里整整齐齐一看就是有人打扫过了。

他和木子洋谈恋爱暂时还是个秘密。木子洋总想把他藏起来，揣进自己的口袋里，任谁都不能瞧见一样。灵超刚开始还不太能理解，后来他的经纪人岳明辉说这是男人的独占欲。

岳明辉比他早几年有了心上人，听说是个地产开发商。和岳明辉熟络了以后灵超见过那人一面，看起来很凶，笑起来倒像变成了个小孩。

卜凡是岳明辉的学弟，温水煮青蛙地在岳明辉身边呆了好几年，终于让那个木鱼脑袋开了窍，动了心。

灵超以为所有人谈恋爱都和他跟木子洋一样，去游乐园坐云霄飞车，看场不怎么感人的文艺电影，冬天吃顿刷羊肉火锅，夏天啃一根冰淇淋，偶尔点个外卖到别墅还得石头剪刀布，谁输了谁负责去门口拿。

可后来和凡子有事没事地闲聊，才知道恋爱也不全做那样的事。

灵超放下行李找糖，摸了半天连张糖纸都没摸到，好不容易在沙发缝隙里抠出颗糖来，拨开一看化得黏手。

灵超叹口气，倒头躺在沙发上。嘟囔着：糖啊，好想吃糖啊……

他想念甜蜜蜜的嘴唇。他想和木子洋接吻。

木子洋的手指贴着他的脸颊，呼吸渐渐变得同步，他能闻到对方身上隐约的味道，淡淡的柚子香，清新而美好。

和木子洋接吻很开心，比吃糖更叫他开心。

也不知在沙发上躺了多久，直到瞌睡慢慢找上门。然后是熟悉的气息喷在他脸上，灵超能感到有人在碰他的鼻尖。

灵超张开嘴：我要吃糖。

我想接吻。

木子洋念了他一句小馋猫。

灵超猛地睁眼勾住了对方的脖子，活像一只刚从冬眠中醒来的小熊，用栗子色毛茸茸的小卷毛蹭着木子洋。

木子洋的手指缠绕上他卷曲的头发，亲昵地用嘴唇摩擦他的耳垂。

他们贪婪地享受着对方的气息，隔着单薄的衬衣感受彼此肌肤的温度。

 

  
木子洋年长灵超几岁，以前总喜欢叫他弟弟或者小弟，同居以后想到什么可亲可爱的称呼就会时不时交替着唤他。

最近木子洋一直小卷毛长小卷毛短地招呼灵超。不仅仅是因为对方最近为了配合活动新做的发型，也是因为每天早上醒来一头炸毛的小孩很可爱很可爱很可爱，可爱到老是想亲一口。

但是因为没有定型，洗了几次后就塌了下去。木子洋还觉得可惜，有意无意地就会去卷他的发梢。

“姐姐，你还能像上回那样弄个卷发吗？”

替灵超做妆容的造型师很难得听到灵超主动提出要求。

卜凡知道这事以后还特别羡慕地说，“岳明辉，你什么时候能主动为我宽衣解带就好了。”

卜凡和岳明辉在一块做的事，灵超和木子洋就没做过，明明都是在谈恋爱，区别怎么那么大。

灵超噘嘴道，“我洋哥什么时候能亲亲我就好了。”

卜凡在一旁拍着大腿哈哈大笑，“木子洋是圣人！真是个圣人！！”

人与人谈恋爱是件很舒服的事，牵手舒服，拥抱舒服，唇舌相衔的亲吻更舒服。

灵超掰着指头想，他和木子洋早就已经习惯牵手，也早就熟悉拥抱。

木子洋拥抱的方式还很特别，每次都贴得很紧，仿佛是种无条件地信任，把他看做这个世界上最珍贵的。

可是，他们还没有真正地亲吻。

 

“我发现你变成卷毛后不像猫，倒更像泰迪了。”木子洋由衷地说道。

灵超忽然捧了木子洋的脸，左右细看了后终于伸出舌头，像尝味道似得舔上一口。

木子洋觉得很痒，推开灵超抿了抿嘴巴。

“泰迪……很喜欢舔人的。”灵超犹豫地做着解释。

傻子都知道小孩想跟自己亲密些再亲密些，木子洋又不是傻子。

灵超不是猫，也不是狗，更不是其他的什么。

“你是我从千万人海里找到的，只属于我的小男孩。”

他的指头缠上了灵超的卷发，舌头撬开了对方的唇瓣。木子洋显得格外地小心翼翼，连拥着他的臂膀都不敢用力。灵超微微抖动着，喜悦已经迫不及待地填满胸口。

接吻是很奇妙的，似乎是两个人的灵魂融合到了一起。他们变得透彻，变得心无旁骛，所有的爱都被升华，被洗礼，人的一切念想都被刹那满足。世界暂停，他们被世界看着。

 

他在亲吻一朵摇曳身姿的花。

 

亲吻你，就像亲吻世界上最漂亮的花。


End file.
